Someone Like you
by MayorLazyLover
Summary: Blaine can't take the bullying anymore, so his mother decided to transfer to Dalton Academy, we he meet the Kurt Hummel and finds friendship and loves. AN: Swap Kurt and Blaine around; So Kurt has always been at Dalton (but still live in Lima) and Blaine has always been at McKinley.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Someone like You

**Author: **MayorLazyLover

**Summary: **Blaine can't take the bullying anymore, so his mother decided to transfer to Dalton Academy, we he meet the Kurt Hummel and finds friendship and loves. AN: Swap Kurt and Blaine around; So Kurt has always been at Dalton (but still live in Lima) and Blaine has always been at McKinley.

**Author Note: **I have not joined Fanfiction to get hate or to make money, I have joined because writing help me get my emotion and stress out. I am not a writer at all, So any constriction criticisers welcome. Also this is un-beta and I have do idea how to get one So anyone does please PM me.

I have changed the story so that Blaine has always been at McKinley and he being hassed by Karofsky and Kurt has always been at Dalton. Kurt is toned down in my fanfiction but is totally 100 per cent gay. Blaine a little geek in this. Carole and Burt are married, so Finn and Kurt are step-brothers. None went to spy on the Warblers.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee.

**Chapter One **

Blaine Anderson had finally had enough of everything at McKinley, he couldn't take any more bullying and of his so called friends in the New Directions ignore everything that was happening to him. After the "incident" with Karofsky someone in the form of the Cheerleading Coach finally did something and got Karofsky expelled, but it was all in vain as he was coming back, So he decided it was time to leave before something more happened, So Blaine had all but beg his parents to allow him to go to Dalton Academy who immediately agree but that didn't surprise Blaine due to the fact that his parents were never home and the fact that he could board at Dalton.

He wasn't looking forward to telling the New Directions, he knew that their would accuse him of running away from his problems and maybe make some empty promise about protecting him, which will be forgotten by the end of the glee just like he has a number of other time they made the promise and Blaine can't put up with that again. He knew two people who will be sad actually well one and one unstable emotion people and the only other gay people (In the Closet) at McKinley; Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierces, none at McKinley know about their friendship because who would expect two of the hottest cheerleader being friends with the King of the Nerds and the only out gay guy in not only McKinley but in Lima, enough though both Santana and Brittany (who to be fair is friends with everyone) didn't really give two flying fucks who knew about their friendship Blaine thought it was for the best if they keep it secret to save them from being treated poorly.

Most Night you could find the three of them playing computer games; which Blaine found out that Santana is a Secret Computer Nerd or watching a movie talking about anything that was happening in their lives; Santana and her problems with her family, Brittany and her problems with her cat Lord Tubbs and his problems with his family and Karofsky.

He walked into the choir room late, only to interrupting Mr Schue's talking about giving him first ever solo since his join glee a year ago, which just added more annoyance; of course he would get what he wanted just as he leave.

Mr Shue was about to say something but was cut of by Blaine.

"First I would like to say thanks to you Mr Shue for restarting the glee club because for the first time in my life I felt like I had some where to belong without being judge for who I love. It nice knowing that _I have some true friends here and people who I consider my family here_."

Blaine nearly rolled his eyes at the last part because he knew that this didn't apply to most of them, but no one expect Santana, Brittany and surprisingly Quinn seem to realize something was not right. It wasn't that Blaine hadn't loved the small gesture they showed no matter how small and far apart they were, but with how bipolar the club; when one minute there deafening each other and then the next the at each other throat. It seems as the club will never be fully supporting of each other but he hope that maybe their will stick together each other this time.

"Which is why it's so hard for me to leave"

Shock and silence hit Blaine like a wall, and he almost stumbled.

Sam spoke up "What do you mean leave?"

He gave a sigh before he started talking again, preparing himself for the comments.

"After a lot talking to my parents I have finally got them to agree that it in my best interest if I transfer to Dalton Academy Immediately"

"You can't do this Blaine! We need you, without you we won't have enough people to compete which mean our dreams of becoming Champions will be dashed and it be your fault."Rachel said, clearly annoyed at him.

"I'm Sorry. But Karofsky is coming back tomorrow, which means I won't be." Blaine looked over to Santana and Brittany, and the weight on his heart lifted when he saw the sad smile on their faces. The rest of the New Directions boys started talking about how their could become his personal bodyguards to keep him safe, while the girls all just sat there.

Suddenly Mercedes spoke up, and this was what stung like nothing else, and was the last nail in the coffin for his time at McKinley.

"It's just Karofsky. None of us enjoy his bullying, but leaving now is just letting him win, by running away."

Blaine was about to speak but was cut off by Quinn;

"Shut up Mercedes. Everyone know that Blaine get bullied way worst than the rest off us, he doesn't just get bullied cos he a loser he get bullied because of something he can't help and we all know that the jocks are more physical on him than the rest of us. If going to Dalton is going to keep him safe of all of this then we should be supporting him not giving him grief."

Blaine look up at Quinn confused at her defending him, but then again any time she did do anything to him she always help him after but looking at her and seeing that she fully supported him on his choice made him smile.

"Look Quinn's right, things are a lot worse than any of you know, and let's just say my life isn't the only thing I have to worry about if I continue here" Brittany and Santana sharp eyes found his, and he knew he would have to tell them later about what happened, which made him more nervous.

"What I need now is the Zero-bullying policy at Dalton, it's enforced."

No one seemed to know what to say after that. He knew that Santana and Brittany both knew about the death threat and the bruises, but none knew the whole truth or he thought. But he knew by the end of the day Quinn will know the true as well.

, Klaine, Klaine, Klaine, Klaine.\\

Some hours later, Blaine was sat in Brittany's room watching Just dance and eating Junk food.

"So when are you starting at Dalton?" Santana asked from her place on the floor.

"Well I called Dalton yesterday, and they'll letting me have the weekend to get settle in before I start on Monday. Everything is payed for until I graduated in a year and half so I don't have to worry about that. I've also decided to board as it will be cheaper than driving back and forth each day and it not like my parents care ever way. So I'm going to need you and Brittany help to pack all my stuff so I can drive up on Saturday and unpack." Blaine answered looking away from the movie to look at Brittany and Santana who were making out in front of him, it took a couple minute before one of them to tear themselves away,

" Of course we help Blaine, But what haven't you told us? We all know it's more than the bruises, and we know you got Karofsky kicked out last week for something, but what haven't you told us Blaine?." Brittany asked

Blaine sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Look you right it is worst than the normal crap and it involved more than just me and I'm not sure what going to happen, I would tell you but I promise so I can't" he looked up and saw that their understood.

, Klaine, Klaine, Klaine, Klaine.\\

Blaine pulled his BMW into the Student parking lot at Dalton, Brittany's dad's truck following close behind. Blaine, Santana and Brittany had driven together so they could spend the last two hours together. Brett Pierce had packed next to Blaine's BMW. Brittany and Santana had help Blaine packed up his room, He had a suitcase with clothes; mostly to wear for weekend and after school, as well as a Suitcase full of his beloved bowtie and Sunglasses as well as box with personal items; like picture of him and his family, him and Brittana and finally some with the Pierces, one box with his PSP, Xbox, Laptop, One box with his games and DVD and one box with his old record player and records and his Ipod and finally his most precious item his guitar.

The Four of them walked towards the main office. The halls were busy with non-uniform boys rushing around some with bags that were probably with items that their were talking home for the weekend, other just playing games with making there way outside. As they reached the office to see the principal they were let straight in without waiting.

The headmistress, a tall blonde woman with hazel eyes who reminds Blaine of a older version of Quinn stood up from her seat and walk over to them and held her hand out.

"Hello I'm Principal Fabray, I am the headmistress her at Dalton. You must be Mr Anderson with your son Blaine?" Principal Fabray asked speaking to Mr Pierce, before he could speak Blaine cut in.

"No, umm This is Mr Pierce and his daughter Brittany and our best friend Santana Lopez and I'm Blaine," Blaine Said pointing to each of them, in turn Mr Pierce shook her hand, Brittany smiled and waved and Santana give a tiny nodded.

"Ok, it not uncommon for students not to come with their parents, so I will ring them up later and tell them what I am going to tell you now. Now I got your file from your old school and it looks like you were in Advance classes in all your subjects and that good but unfortunately we will be putting you in the lower classes for the first couple of weeks because we need to see how you do as our lesson are a lot more challenging than the one in pupil school." Blaine nodded to show that he understood "This is all the information you need. You will find our rules and regulations and also information about the dorms, common room and the clubs we have. Now it says here that you be boarding and you understand that you will be sharing a room; so your roommate name is Darren Criss, now Darren gone home for the weekend so you wouldn't meet him until Sunday. Now I so you were your room is"

A hour later Blaine found himself sprawled out on his bed, reading through the information pack that Mrs Fabray had gave him.

**Top Rules for students at Dalton Academy **

School uniform is to be worn in all lesson and during the day until 4pm, as well as whenever a student is representing the school in an official capacity. See further rules about the school uniform in rule book.

All Students most participate in a sport outside of their normal gym lesson, unless for medical reason. See list of sports in folder.

Anyone caught bullying or harassing other students will be excluding, as Dalton has a no bullying policy. See further rules about the No bullying policy in Information Pack.

**For Boarders**

Curfew to be back in your room is 10.30PM Sunday-Thursday, and 2AM Friday and Saturday.

You are allowed to leave the school outside of classes but you have to be back before 10PM as the gates are locked. See rule book for more information.

Visitors including romantic one must be out by 9.30PM

Kitchen are open from 5.30AM to 11.30PM.

Boarders can go home on weekend, but must signed in and out like un-boarders. Signing book in the office just ask Miss Sunshine.

Blaine had no problem with the any of the rules, so instead found the list of sport and club that Dalton offer and start skimming through them, he choose to do Basketball, Fencing and Martial Arts for sports and clubs which he chose to join the Warblers and Drama club. He pick this club because he knew that their were in his comfort zones. Blaine turned and look at the clock and saw that it was already eleven he decided to go to bed.

**Author Note: **Please hit the review button. Also anyone knows how to get a beta please PM as I have no clue how to and my grammer Sucks most of the time.


	2. an

Hey,

. . Sorry I don't know when I be updating my stories as my computer is broke and I do not have the money to fix it. Sorry.


End file.
